


Goodnight Moon

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Goodnight, M/M, Parental!Gladnis, Quintuple Drabble, Romantic Fluff, kiss meme, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Coming home like this, to this sort of domestic bliss was everything Gladio had ever wanted in life and more. There had been times where he thought it wasn’t going to happen. The fall of Insomnia, the road trip, facing Gilgamesh, almost losing Ignis in Altissia, the ten years of darkness. But despite their faults, their trials and tribulations, Gladio was at the point where he could say he was happy.





	Goodnight Moon

_In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon…_

Ignis’ voice carried through the apartment alerting Gladio to his husband’s presence. He smiled softly as he unpacked the groceries, listening to Ignis’ words.

_And a pair of mittens, and a little toy house, and a young mouse…_

Coming home like this, to this sort of domestic bliss was everything Gladio had ever wanted in life and more. There had been times where he thought it wasn’t going to happen. The fall of Insomnia, the road trip, facing Gilgamesh, almost losing Ignis in Altissia, the ten years of darkness. But despite their faults, their trials and tribulations, Gladio was at the point where he could say he was happy.

_Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight Garula jumping over the moon_

He finished the groceries and padded through the house to find his family. Family, even the word made him smile. Him, Ignis and Cael Clarus (or CeeCee for short), their three-year-old son. He found them in CeeCee’s room, tucked up in bed, Ignis perched on the edge, holding a book but reciting from memory.

“Papa!” CeeCee crowed as he entered, and Gladio raised a hand in greeting.

“Hey, bub,”

“Dada’s reading to me,” he sounded proud of that fact, it was after all usually Papa who read to him, not Dada.

“So I hear,” Gladio said with a smile, and walked over to the bed before planting a kiss on Ignis’s forehead. “Don’t let me distract you.” He sat on the bed, the opposite side to Ignis and place a hand on his son’s soft head, stroking.

CeeCee made a small kweh in delight (he honestly spent way too much time with his Uncle Prompto for his own good) and snuggled back down again. A tired grin on his face at having both his dad’s say goodnight to him.

_And goodnight to the old lady whispering “hush”.  Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere._

CeeCee had drifted off by the time Ignis had finished the book and once he was done he placed it on the side and reached over to grasp his husband’s hand.

“Good day?” he whispered.

Gladio nodded. “So-so. You?”

“Can’t complain.” They smiled at each other before glancing down at the sleeping child below them. With a squeeze of a hand and a quick glance at each other, the two fathers leaned down and pressed identical soft kisses to their son’s cheeks, one of either side.

“Goodnight, bub,” Gladio whispered.

“Sleep dreams, darling.”

CeeCee giggled half asleep at the goodnight kisses but didn’t wake up.

Gladio smiled and planted a similar kiss on Ignis’ cheek.

“Shall we retire as well?”

Ignis nodded and returned the kiss. Still holding hands they rise from the bed and make their way to the door. Gladio pausing to switch the light off and whisper one last goodnight before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr in May 2018.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by the amazingly talented Aliatori! Thanks, love, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'll never say no to domestic fluff, especially when there is a child involved.
> 
> I do not own Goodnight Moon, that right belongs to Margaret Wise Brown.


End file.
